Macinlol
Early Life Macinlol was born in about 550 A.D. during the rennasiance. He was born while the village his mother was in was being attacked by dwarves with massive diamond shovels. His original name was "pfg3477738.jpg" because his father was looking at that image file at that time using his terminal he got from ancient astronauts. His name was later changed leagally during 601 A.D. because it was just too goddamned long and annoying to say. Macinlol's Middle Life During 700 A.D. to about 1894 A.D., Macinlol achieved many feats. He created a dragon in 765 A.D. using only his sweat and the molecules of a frog. This later inspired every legend about dragons. EVER. In 800 A.D., Macinlol met a strange bald troll under a bridge near Azeroth. The troll said as follows (exerpt from one of Macinlol's journal entries): "Ello, me names is Jan Desalvo! I am a scatman and people are say that I be `tardid` and me thinks that it means `pretty flowers` and me likes it." This troll later became Macinlol's close friend and accomplice in later life. Macinlol would later travel with the spanish conquistadors and "accidentally" start the Great Fire of London using a rock and a blade of grass. The Founding of Macinstan In 1306 A.D., Macinlol found himself in a barren landscape. In order to surivive, he built a small house out of mud. This mud hole later became a house, then a town, and then a thriving city. This city became known as Macinlolia. Macinlolia is a large city, surrounded by a large wall. Macinlol's Estate is a soaring tower which can be seen for miles. Its most distictive feature is a bio-dome built on top, in which Macinlol keeps his collection of exotic birds. Macinstan became a prosperus nation in 1567. It would be in Macinlolia that Macinlol would meet K-RIS, who befriended Macinlol and the troll Macinlol met in 800 A.D., but secretly despised this troll. The Grand Sovereign Nation of Macinlolia Macinlol used his great leading powers to make Macinstan Prosper. Macinlolia is officially the capitol of the nation, and another prosperous city being "Aerobania" . The Grand Army of Macinlol is a very powerful military force. They have highly advanced weaponry and other technologies. Macinlol is the commander in chief of this army and is known for his strict policy of "No surrender, No retreat!" This policy has won him many crushing victories against his enemy nations (including Dakotatopia and the Grand Cybran Nation). The Legend of Macinlol Macinstan is known throughout the land of minecraftia. It is a dominant power, and will most likely stay that way for a long time. As for Macinlol himself, his travels and deeds are known throughout the land and Macinlol has become a great legend in Minecraftia. It is unknown exactly when Macinlol died, if he did die at all. He has not been seen or heard from in over 500 years. The last time anyone ever saw him was when he set out on a final journey to explore the far uncharted lands beyond the horizon, the Great Forest, and of all comprehension. Macinlol stated that he would not return from this journey before leaving. People across the land claim to see him wandering the far lands past the great forest, and have claimed to see huge, spiraling towers reaching into the clouds in the distance that seem to fade away. This, they say, is the doing of Macinlol, perhaps to signal to us that his adventures still go on, and maybe, just maybe, he will return to us someday, and share with us the stories of his travels, but until then, the people of his great nation await him. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿